Songs in the Key of Glee
by nic98ole
Summary: James wants to be famous, Carlos wants to be loved, Logan wants to get by in life, Kendall's looking for some fun from the new kid. Glee club has never been so interesting. Kames/Cargan.
1. Taking Chances

_This has got to have been my **busiest** day ever. If any of you guys are following my stories, your email must have gotten spammed up today. My apologies and I'm about to spam you guys again with another story. This **was **'One of the Boys' but I decided to rewrite it because it wasn't going the way that I initially wanted it. And it's going into a totally different direction. A Glee/Go Figure/Pushing Daisies styled banter/Little Miss Sunshine kind of fic that won't possibly get updated until 'The Spy Who Loved Me' is finished (because really, I just managed to find out how I can make that story fit with the big twist coming up. So yeah, don't worry, I AM working on my old stories, this is just a 2012 sneak peak that I hope you all will enjoy._

* * *

><p>"You want to start a glee club?"<p>

"Yes, sir, Mr. Rocque. . .sir."

". . .As in show choir? Singing, dancing?"

"That's right. I heard you were the director for the 2009-2010 glee club here and Ms. Wainwright said to get involved and stuff so I figured, hey, I'll bring back glee club!"

James bit his lip, eager with excitement as he rocked back and forth on his heels with heart thumping loud in his chest as he watched the man's facial expressions. A yes? A no? Perhaps? James searched the pudgy face and the man leaned back in his chair, big smile on his face that opened to let out a laugh of mockery.

"Glee club, ha! You _are _one of the new dogs running around this school!" he laughed loudly and voice bellowed in the tiny classroom and James frowned. It wasn't that ridiculous of an idea, was it? There was a glee club back home in Minnesota, why not there be one at Palm Woods High? Especially when Palm Woods High was indeed quite boring. Boring and not anything James Diamond expected a school centered in Hollywood to be. Where were the actors? The actresses? The babe models with the large breasts and curvy hips sauntering around in their overpriced short skirts and tops? No, this school was a complete lie to the dream of a school out in the middle of Hollywood where James was bound to become famous and his mother often conducted her business.

But hey, at least he wasn't in Minnesota.

Minnesota, that was where he left all of those people behind. All of those losers that were just stepping stones that lead him around in a gigantic circle and nowhere closer to his goal. Losers like those no talent classmates of his, the teachers that would always dismiss him with a roll of the eyes and only think that his actions were just a cause of some unnatural balance of hormones instead of it just being who he was, his father. His father had to be the biggest loser of them all, just lazy bum that was more interested in keeping his menial job at the local burger joint than actually trying and making something of himself and James for one was glad that he was out here with his mother. His mother was headstrong, got what she wanted when she wanted and no one questioned otherwise. He wanted to be like that, he wanted that kind of power his mother was so easily able to have over everyone. He wanted to be on the winning side.

"Look, if you were here when we first _attempted _a glee club, you would have seen that this school has _no _talent at _all_."

"But when you first attempted a glee club you didn't have someone like me," James replied, giving a dazzling smile and swaying those chestnut locks of his back out of his face for the man to get a good look. He had to see the talent that shone in those hazel eyes of his, that sheer determination and drive that could lead a club like the one the Junior was proposing by force. James was skilled in music, better than skilled, he was a prodigy. If he opened his mouth to sing, he was sure his voice could grant the deaf the ability to hear. Anyone wanted to challenge him to hold out a note the longest, he would have them beat and belt out a note that could last 20 seconds, 30 if he _really _wanted to smash them into the dust. Volume? His voice could travel and fill any stage, powerful and unfaltering at any pitch and in any key. Why else would he want to move out to Hollywood? There were talent scouts around every corner and mega producers waiting for that face and that talent to just come waltzing up to them. James wouldn't waltz, he'd run. With open arms and wide hazel eyes ready to be the star that he always wanted to be. A star.

A winner.

"Come on, Mr. Rocque. Give me a chance, I'm sure that there is still some talent in this school that could make a _great _glee club. Like me, I'm brilliant."

"You think I'm just going to let some little pup from Minnesota waltz into my class and tell me what to do? Glee was a failure, they lost every single competition, they didn't even _see _invitationals or competed on the national level."

"I can get you to the national level, Mr. Rocque."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well unless there are at least 20 more stunning singers running around here, which there _aren't_, you'd get out of my classroom, forget all about this make believe glee club of yours and get to your first period class and bug _them_," the teacher said, leaning back in his chair and pulling a newspaper out of his drawer and promptly flipping it open to block his view of James. The teenager twisted his lips, looking at the man with a scowl that he hoped he could feel through the paper and turned on his heel to casually walk out of the classroom. James dug into his pocket, pulling out the neatly folded schedule of his classes on paper and unfolded it to see the name of his first period class, smiling to himself. He turned around, strolling back into the class with smile on his face and plopping himself right down in the seat next to where Mr. Rocque's desk was. It was only a few seconds before the man yanked his paper down and gave the boy a glare.

"I thought I told you to get out!"

"You told me to get to my first period class and bug that teacher. Well according to my schedule, you _are _my first period teacher," James said with a smile and Mr. Rocque pulled the newspaper back up to cover his face, though he could hear an audible groan from behind the print. "So, I was thinking the name of my glee club could be-"

"_Your _glee club?"

"Sorry, _your _glee club, Mr. Rocque. But I think I could have a great influence on it if you'd just give me the chance."

"_I _decide whether or not you're worth giving the chance and _I'm _the one that'll have the influence because _I _am the director."

"Then believe me when I say _I _am worth the chance."

". . .If I have auditions at the end of the week just to show you that there isn't anymore talent in this school, will you be a quiet student for the rest of the semester?" Mr. Rocque asked with annoyed expression and glint in his eyes. James smiled.

"Very smart decision, Mr. Rocque, I'll be right there beside you to help pick out our members."

"There is no _our! _Only _me! _If you want to have any part of this glee club, you'll audition just like everyone else and I'll see if you have the talent worthy to be in _my _group. Now sit there and be quiet!" he shouted out loud and pulled the paper back up to continue his reading. James leaned back in his chair, folding his hands and stretching his legs out to sit in silence.

". . .My name is James Diamond. Remember that when I audition."

"Your name is 'Dog'. Always will be if you're going to be a student of mine."

* * *

><p>Maybe the reason why James found this school to be so boring and bad was that he found class with Mr. Rocque dreadful due to the fact that the subject was Math. From James' opinion, the teacher hated basic Algebra II problems as much as he did. Or maybe it was because he was the new kid, not even a freshman but a junior transfer. An outcast actually, coming to school where all these California kids with the sun-kissed skin and clothes perfect for this sunny and hot weather unlike him with a wardrobe built to withstand the Minnesota cold. There was just something about that, new kids, that James didn't like whether he was one or he had to deal with one. There was always that desire to fit in, to belong and to have friends that cared about them and that they could talk to and James didn't want to desire that but he was craving it.<p>

But James Diamond wanted friends for an entirely different reason that other new students wanted to feel welcomed. James was a firm believer that some people were put in life to be others stepping stones. Little helpers, little pushes of motivation, the audience that observed while James puts on the performance for all the praise. And what better place to get to where he wanted to be in Hollywood, on the top of the charts with the number one album in the country, than a place where people are swimming with talent.

Perhaps there were singers in this school that he could form a group with and get as far into the music industry as he could before eventually dumping them and spinning off into his solo career. Or maybe some guitarists and other musicians that he could form a band with him as the frontman, the face of the band that anyone and everyone will instantly recognize and adore. These were perfect stepping stones, these people were closer and all he had to do was just find the right kind of person. Maybe a songwriter, maybe even a skilled actor that could toss in an audition to some hit show or future blockbuster. James didn't care if the glee club in the past stunk, that was the least of his concerns. He didn't care if _this _year's glee club sucked, in fact, he was slightly _hoping _for it. Lesser people with talent, the more people will notice how much of a star he was and how much of a star he deserved to be. This wasn't anything he was taking to heart, he just needed exposure and this was perfect.

This was his perfect, little stepping stone.

And until that happens, James has to just deal with the awkwardness of being the new kid. People didn't pay him any attention as he made his way through the hallway, some bumping into him as they were making their way out of the school and onto the front lawn for free period. They were all grouped up, paired up, not one person was alone in that hall and if they were, it was only for a split second before someone came rushing up beside them to give them company. It felt like he was invisible, people walking and bumping into him and continuing on with their conversation as if he wasn't even there and they just walked through thin air. No 'Oh, I'm so sorry. Hey, you must be new here' or 'Sorry, man. I'm blah-blah-blah'. Nothing. At least if James bumped into someone new, he'd give them the courtesy of a dark glare and a venomous 'Watch where you're going' back home and he didn't even get _that. _Maybe the kids here were nicer, maybe they were more ignorant, James really didn't know. He just hated it.

He was the loner, the new kid. No one to talk to and James hated it. He didn't have his own little clique or at least some person he could tell how his summer vacation and the whole 'I just came to California with nothing but my hopes and my dreams' spiel. No one was even approaching him and as James' feet slowly began to trudge down the hall with nothing to do for free period, he felt his chest grow heavy. It was awkward, awkward was ugly, James felt ugly and uncomfortable. But maybe if he just kept his head held down low and avoided all eye contact with anyone that bothered to look over in his direction then-

James' foot caught onto something, the tall brunette not being able to catch himself and James fell straight to the tile floor with a hard and very loud thud. He heard a couple of gasps and James was in a hurry to get back onto his feet, cheeks flushing pink and trying to keep the papers and books in his bag from falling out. People were looking at him, some giving unintentional smiles while the others didn't know what to look at him with. Confusion as to who he was? Amusement at how much the new kid just made a fool of himself? And what was it that James tripped over, the last time he checked he was walking _directly _down the middle of the hall. His head whirled around to look and see and he saw a hockey stick slowly being pulled back into a mass huddle of students.

They were looking at him with a mocking and amused smirk, not because of the fact that James fell but because they were the ones that did it. They were proud, proud of tripping a complete stranger and James frowned, feeling a cut on his lower lip and figuring he must have bit down on his lip from the impact of his face connecting with the floor. They were all in uniform, must have belonged to some sport. Football maybe, but that would be ridiculous since they had a hockey stick. Was there a hockey team here? Bah, James really didn't care for sports, James hated the jocks that came along with them. The jocks back home, it was always teasing and shameless trickery almost every single day until they finally found some other target to mess with. Course, James just fought back, challenging them at whatever they said and whatever they did. He wasn't going to back down because of what they figured they were dealing with some flamboyant pretty boy that was easily to walk over, he wasn't a girl. And he for one wouldn't mind just walking over to the guy holding the hockey stick and just decking him.

The guy was blond, dirty blond with a haughty and confident smirk that shown dimples prominent and bottle green eyes that sparkled with arrogance and gave a devious glint. His eyebrows were something to look at, full and one cocked to give James a higher-than-thou look. James glared, lips twisting and turning to scowl and intimidate and the guy's eyes were looking dead into his own as his lips just curved into a deeper smirk. He could tell what he was doing, challenging him to come over there. Come over there and do something about tripping him, new kid. Try and take on the hockey team by yourself, new kid. The bottle green eyes were _daring _him to do it and James never wanted to turn away from a dare. Never had, never will. But as soon as he took his first step, the blond took his own.

He turned to the right and walked away, his teammates following close behind like sheep. Like nothing didn't even happen and James just stood there in slight shock. Weren't the eyes asking for a fight and James was _well _ready to. . .was he just too slow to react? James may fight, but he wasn't going to swing a fist on an impulse like some idiot would. Like that blond tripped a random person just on a whim. He stood there in the hall, more people bumping into him and it seemed the entire incident of him being tripped just vanished all together and James balled his hands into fists. No way was that bastard going to get away with fucking tripping him like some _child_, he was gonna-

"Wait, wait, wait!" someone shouted and soon there were hands on his chest trying to hold him back from going after the blond and his posse. The person was smaller than he was, skin a tanner contrast to James' white V-neck shirt that had a little bit of dirt from the floor on it. He looked down, the guy looking back up at him with a worried expression that James was slightly confused by.

"I'm not going to wait, I'm going to punch that bastard's lights out. Where does he get the _right _to be tripping random people out of nowhere!" James shouted, fighting against the boy's hands but still remaining back. He couldn't even tell where the blond went anyways by now, he was too far gone. So he let go of the fight, standing straight and just trying to dust himself off.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why, they always do that to someone on the first day of school," the boy replied and James looked over at him. He was actually talking to someone and someone was actually talking to him, acknowledging his presence. The guy looked friendly, young and maybe a sophomore with a bright and warm smile on his face. James was usually picky on who he wanted to talk to, the person he was deciding to have conversation with had to be on a certain level of 'cool' to be deemed worthy to speak. And this guy wouldn't have been on James' level any moment back in Minnesota. Yet, there was something about him now, a kindness in those chocolate brown eyes that made James feel more comfortable with himself and comfortable talking. But the guy began to give a shy smile, "Um. . .what are you staring at?"

Shit! James blushed, looking away nervously. He didn't mean to stare, he didn't even think he was staring but oh man, how weird. Totally weird and awkward, way to make a great impression _new kid_. But the guy was still giving him a friendly smile, not fazed by it at all. He extended his hand out, "I'm Carlos," he introduced and James took it, Carlos gripping his hand firmly and tugging up and down in a cartoon fashion. "What's your name?"

"It's uh, James."

"James? Are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you're kind of just walking alone by yourself. Either that or you're shy." Which James wasn't. The brunette gave a small laugh at that actually and Carlos smiled. "So you're not shy?"

"No, just new and don't really know that many people around here."

"You haven't met anyone? It's almost the middle of the day."

"Okay, I just didn't find anyone to talk to in those classes."

"What classes you got?" Wow this guy asks a lot of questions. James let out a huff.

"Trig, Literature, Art-"

"You have Art? What teacher?"

"Um. . .Miss Collins?"

"I have Art with Miss Collins! How come I didn't see you?" Carlos asked and James bit his lip. Probably because Art was something he really didn't care for. Just some random elective his mother signed him up for while she was probably on the phone with some executives for the cosmetic business she was CEO of. His mother, the Estee Lauder of cosmetics, he was destined to be someone big, someone famous. But not cosmetics, cosmetics and entrepreneurship wasn't his thing. In fact, he dreaded the moments that his mother would sit him down to talk stock and business deals in hopes that he would somehow change his mind and become the future CEO of Brooke Diamond Cosmetics.

So the reason Carlos didn't see him in Art was probably because James stuck to the back of the class and kept quiet, he wasn't interested in drawing anyways.

James let out a huff and a sigh, "I was just quiet in that class. Not really my kind of class."

"You don't like it? Miss Collins is pretty cool teacher."

"She's alright but I'm not planning on being an artist," James replied, beginning to walk down the hall and Carlos surprisingly tagging along with him, "I'm planning on being a famous singer, maybe be on Broadway or something. Go on tour, have albums going platinum, things like that."

"You're a singer? Like, are your parents in the music business or something?"

"No, my mom's in cosmetics and my dad. . .is in food."

"Chef?"

_If you count short order cook as a chef then yes, _James thought and then gave a weak smile. "I guess you can call him that. . .how about your parents? Famous?"

"Yeah right. My mom is one of those tour guides for the lots and my dad. . .he's. . .um. . ." Carlos bit his lip and James knew that he probably struck something there, something that he didn't really want to talk about at the moment. Which James was fine with, after all, they just met and don't need to tell each other _everything._

"It's okay if you don't want to say, I don't mind. . .so. . .that guy. . ."

"Kendall?"

"Is that his name?" James asked, thinking back on the blond's face. Even though James didn't want to admit it, the hockey player was kind of gorgeous. That was mainly the reason James got teased so much back in Minnesota, his eyes wandered to both sexes. He found girls interesting and always a great flirt to tease and fluster but guys were a different story. He never denied the little fire in his heart whenever he saw a guy looking his way or when he was looking at a guy. A certain kind of spark, excitement and best of all, a challenge. A challenge to make that guy flirt with him, kiss him and romance him, take him out of his comfort zone and into their own little Wonderland. James loved a challenge.

But when he saw those bottle green eyes of Kendall's, it wasn't a challenge with full blown attraction. It was just a challenge to character and James never walked away from a challenge like that. For sure, if Kendall ever crossed his path again, James _will_ get his deserved payback. That's a promise.

"Why'd you step in anyways?" James asked and Carlos shrugged.

"I don't know. . .don't really like fights and I didn't want people fighting on the first day."

"But you don't even know me. Do you know Kendall?"

"Not personally. Just know him as the captain of the hockey team."

"You guys have hockey? Out here in California?"

"Yeah. Where were you from?"

"Minnesota," James replied and Carlos' eyes widened.

"You're from Minnesota?"

"Yeah?"

"With real snow and hockey and snowboarding Minnesota?"

"I guess?" James said with a confused look. He didn't even know how, but they were already walking down the hall where they just met. Must have went around in a big circle this whole time and didn't even notice. Carlos was smiling bright and he let out a sigh that was filled with hopes and heavenly dreams.

"Lucky. I wish I got to live in Minnesota."

"_Please_, no you don't."

"Not like what they say?"

"Well yeah it snows, but it's _boring _up there. It's ten times better living here, isn't it? You got the beach, the movie stars, the famous sites, you got Disneyland. I _never _went to Disneyland in my whole entire life."

"_Never?_"

"Never ever."

"_Dude, _where's your _childhood?_"

With everything else his mother liked to keep in a nice and neat little jar. James' childhood wasn't like other children. It was a tug of war between his mother and his father with both trying to have as much as an influence on him as possible. Of course, his mother always won and his dad just became a faded and distant memory to James. That was where his childhood went, somewhere where he could never try and find it, lost. He felt Carlos slap his back a couple of times, "You need to join LAU, we always get to go to Disneyland for our end of the year party."

"LAU?"

"Latino Americano United. It's a club but anyone can join."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm planning on joining glee club and I'll be putting all of my time into that."

And that was when Carlos stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened and mouth gaping in shock. James stopped as well, looking at the Latino with a quirked eyebrow. Wow, was the glee club _that _big of a deal in the past that if anyone brings it up now it makes this kind of reaction?

"They're bringing back glee club?"

"Well, I convinced Mr. Rocque to give it another go. I'm really good and I think that there might still be talent in here and he just needs to give us a chance."

"You actually _got _Mr. Rocque to do _you _a favor? Dude, my friend had to talk for _weeks _to get Mr. Rocque to change his 99.9% in his class last year to a full 100%."

"Well, I don't think he really wants to do it. Just think that he's only allowing auditions for me to shut up. Seeing as though I'm in his class and would have kept bugging him about it."

"Can't get mad at you for following your dreams and making a glee club."

_Kind of, sort of, _James thought, tilting his head from side to side for emphasis and Carlos glanced at the bulletin board they were passing. Lots of different flyers and sign up sheets for clubs. Eventually it'll be swarmed with people trying to fill in their names for a spot in a club and James had to wait until Mr. Rocque made the announcement for glee club. That is, until James' eyes landed on a yellow flyer with '**GLEE**' smack dab on the top and the brunette froze in place.

"He already has it up!" James shouted with bright smile on his face and quickly peeked to see who wrote their names down if any. There were two, a Jennifer Woods and a Dak Zevon and James quirked an eyebrow. That was it? They didn't sound like much competition and James smiled, he had this in the bag. He took the pen that was attached to the string and pinned on the board, signing his name on the next available line big and perfect. That should be an eyecatcher to Mr. Rocque when he collects the paper. James glanced over at Carlos, raising the pen over to his direction, "You want to sign up?"

"Sign up for glee club? Um, dude, I'm not really _the _best singer around here," Carlos said with a shy smile and James smiled back. The lesser talent for James to show up, the better.

"Come on, it'll be fun! If you make it and a talent scout sees us performing, they might ask us about having a singing career after high school," James persuaded, using that ole' Diamond charm and charisma, that gift of gab. "Picture it, you and me singing to millions of girls. And if the girls here know you're a singer, they might get interested. . .there's already a girl signed up."

Carlos bit his lip, stepping over to take a look for himself and stepped back with eyebrow slightly furrowed.

"It's just Jennifer," he said with a sigh and James gave him a confused look.

"You don't like her?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Is she just a friend?"

"Not like that either."

". . .Does she like you and you-"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Carlos interrupted, not looking like he was angry at James trying to pry but looking very uncomfortable with the discussion about the mystery girl. James gave a nod, closing his lips. We don't need to know everything, right. Just that, Diamonds never liked to leave something unfinished. Like Kendall and that stupid tripping thing. Like Carlos was about this 'Jennifer'. James had to say he liked to dig and dig until he knew that person insides and out, forwards and backwards, upside down and right-side up. He liked to know everything about a person, liked to know anything that he could later use for himself. Yet, Carlos took the pen out of James' hand and signed his name just below, Carlos' simple and rather sloppy signature a daring contrast to James' rather obnoxious and large signature.

"You're still doing it?"

"Well, I'm not _the _best singer, but I do like it," Carlos replied with a smile and James clasped him on the back. Good thing James wasn't looking for great singers. Just little boosts ahead for him. The two continued to walk down the hall, Carlos beginning to talk about how if they hurried, they can get first in the lunch line before free period was up. James didn't though, Sebastian made his lunch for him since his mother didn't make a lunch plan with the school and he didn't bring his money today. But it was one of those fancy, posh and poised lunches and even though James would feel great to eat in front of those that had the sack lunches and slop from the cafeteria, he was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed. Carlos was a nice guy, he didn't want to make this impression of being some rich snob (though James really was sure he was).

The two entered the courtyard, students all in their huddled masses and James glanced over at Carlos.

"Do you eat with friends?"

"Yeah. Logan, he's really smart, you'll like him. And Camille, she's in Drama and she's. . .kind of weird but she'll grow on you. And then. . .well, sometimes Ches and Guitar Dude come around but-"

"Ches? Guitar Dude?"

"They're the cool kids," Carlos replied and James' eyes widened. Wait, so _cool _kids hang out with Carlos? Boy, did he find the right guy that stopped him from punching Kendall out. He sits with the cool kids, he gets school cred, he gets moved up until bam! Bye-bye _new kid_, hello _Mr. Popular_. Today was shaping up to be a pretty good first day of school and James began to smile as it can only get better. Kendall was walking by, hockey stick in his duffel bag and hockey goons far off at another table talking. He wasn't really paying attention to the two of them and James swung his right foot out, catching the blond by the ankles and sending the tall frame straight to the hard ground. James laughed, Carlos just looked mortified. People were staring, looking in shock and James was sure the entire hockey team was beginning to get up and make James regret doing that to their captain. But Kendall got up, slowly and wiped at his lip for any blood. There wasn't and he turned to look at James.

There it was again, that daring and challenging look and James hoped that Kendall could see that he was ready to fight him should he swing the first fist. They twinkled, searching James' eyes and James could see the hockey team approaching faster as people slowly began to circle in anticipation for a fight. Carlos was biting his lip, looking between the two and flinching, like he was waiting for the reflex of jumping in between them to stop the fight to be triggered. Then slowly, Kendall's lips formed into a crooked smile and James blinked. The eyes now look like they were humored but still held that daring glint, like Kendall _wanted _James to trip him and James was slowly growing more confused and more agitated. He opened his mouth, actually getting ready to ask Kendall if he was going to do something or what, but the blond turned away from him and began to walk away. _Again. _He made a gesture, something that the approaching hockey players took as their captain calling them off and they turned around to go back to the table.

James stood there, that bastard was _smiling_. Smiling at James like he was some joke.

"Does he think that shit is cute or something?" James hissed

"I don't know, James."

"I'm going to-"

"No, no, come on," Carlos replied, grabbing onto James and pulling him tight and James growled, deciding to not fight with Carlos over this this time. Kendall better hope he doesn't cross James' path again.

The day was still young.


	2. Don't Rain on My Parade

_Kind of fast update but I'm really excited about this story. And next two chapter will have to be the funnest (at least for me) to write since it's the auditions and the aftermath. Well, thanks to Animated Tokyo, child who is cool, SWACGleekFreak, swagtastickatie, The Orange Knight, TheKellieee, veryjaneeyre, Her Pillow James, JuliaBearr, logngetbetter, xXCrossCountryBabeXx, Carphanie, seddielover1311, Love and Heartz and Scarlett for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't there on the first day of school to sit with Carlos and his crew, therefore James couldn't meet him. But from the way that Carlos was so upset that his friend wasn't there to discuss which classes they had, which teachers were just horrible and which clubs they were going to join, James figured the boy must have meant much to him. And from how one of the girls at Carlos' table commented, James believed her name was Camille or something and she was a little bit more than neurotic for James' liking, he was Carlos' guidance. The Jiminy Cricket to Carlos' Pinocchio and Carlos took the comments with a blushed face and a mumbled 'whatever'. But James' eyes weren't really focused on Carlos or Camille for long, they wandered to other places that kept his attention for the longest.<p>

First, there was the popular table and he was sure of it since they all wore more classy, more expensive clothing compared to any of the other students. Those were the people James wanted to be with, those were the people he wanted to say were his friends and was one of the most looked upon people at the school with all the clothes, all the money, all the popularity. He had two of the three, he just needed to get known and for sure this glee club will give him a boost. They didn't pay anyone any mind, it was like they didn't even see the people around them. Self-centered yes but let's face it, if you weren't popular in high school, you might _as well _not exist.

Then there was Kendall's group and James often got mad at himself for trying to spot out the hockey team when he hated the blond leader so much. Idiots, the lot of them. Most of them were the size of giants with booming loud laughs James could hear from across the courtyard and wonder just what was so damn funny. There were probably three guys that were around Kendall's stature but they were just as loud and equally obnoxious, screaming at girls from afar with no class whatsoever. Only one that seemed kind of decent was a brunette that was sitting and giving a laugh or two at whatever joke but remaining tame unlike his teammates.

And last, there was Ches and Guitar Dude and James for sure couldn't tell how Carlos thought _they _were cool. They were hippies, complete with the tea-shades and long hair to boot and peace and love and all that crap, blah. Cool? That wasn't cool if anything James thought they looked ridiculous. They passed by Carlos' table with a slow walk and faces in a hazed expression. Guitar Dude was the more talkative one in the pair, the girl just swaying back and forth from side to side and only spoke up to speak about the missing Logan. Which, Carlos told them both that he wasn't here and they left promptly after that.

"Does she like him or something?" James asked and Carlos just took another bite of his sandwich.

"Logan. . .used to hang out with them. . .she wants to talk to him more."

"But does she like him?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Does she like that other guy?"

"Guitar Dude? Maybe, he's pretty much like her. Unlike Logan, Logan's nothing like that."

Then what made them hang out in the first place? The bell rang, time to go to class and James got up, excusing himself and Carlos quickly rushing up to his side.

"Do you have any more classes with me?" Carlos asked rather hopefully and James pulled back out his schedule and handed it to Carlos to compare. His eyebrows furrowed and his lip pouted, like a child would when faced with something they didn't like. Carlos handed the paper back to James with a sigh, "Guess not."

"Well, we still have Art. And also those auditions for glee, remember?" James asked and Carlos smiled bright at that.

"Oh yeah! I hope we both get in!" Carlos said with a big smile and James gave a small smile back. Why was he trying to cling onto him so much? Not like they knew each other for that long. Carlos glanced over his shoulder and turned back to James, "I'll see you in Art tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"And I can ask Miss Collins to switch seats so we can be next to each other too," Carlos said with a grin and James just gave a slow nod at that. _Definitely _trying to cling onto him. James was fine sitting in the back and he wasn't sure where Carlos was seated at but from what James thinks, probably somewhere up front and close around people he was at least familiar with. Carlos waved, turning to quickly run off to his next class and James gave a small wave back, turning around to begin heading in the direction of Chemistry but then came tumbling down onto the ground at the first step. He groaned, slowly getting onto his knees and hearing the sound of laughter like the giants in hockey. Sure enough, they were walking past him and Kendall had his hockey stick out with smirk on his face. James growled, the fall out in the courtyard stung a lot more than the fall in the hall and James struggled to get back up. That is, until he felt hands slowly pull him up.

He thought it was Carlos, somehow sensing that Kendall just tripped James _again _and was about to wring that blond bastard's neck out but instead when he finally got onto his feet, the person that was helping him up was a little bit more closers to his height than Carlos was. It was that brunette that was with the hockey players, James now seeing that his face was _covered _in freckles that dusted both round cheek and soft skin. He gave a friendly smile, walking away and catching up to his teammates and James just quirked an eyebrow. That one was different, he wasn't sure how but he was different than the other hockey goons and their stupid leader.

A lot more interesting people than James had thought there was were here at Palm Woods High.

* * *

><p>James made sure to keep a close eye on the bulletin board, keeping an extra close eye on the sign up list for glee club in particular. The next day he checked as he went through the hall during free period, another name was added to the list and signed in dark marker ink by Lucy Stone. James was slightly intimidated by the name alone but shook it off as just excitement, excitement that there wasn't actually that many male singers trying to join. Which would make him a shoe in for the male leads in songs and surrounded by all those girls, one was bound to fall in love with him and his voice. Then as he stared at the sign up sheet, a boy came up to his side to take a look at the announcements for himself.<p>

He was geeky, in James' taste. Small, pale and books clutched to his chest like he depended on them for dear life. His eyes flickered around the board, lingering more on the side that involved announcements for Chess Club or Debate Team or Academic Decathlon but once his eyes fell on the glee club sign up, the chocolate orbs widened.

"Glee club?"

"Are you interested?" James blurted out and the boy looked at him, almost startled that James was watching him watch the board. He glanced at the sign up sheet again and scratched the back of my neck.

"Well, my friend signed up for it. . .but he isn't much of a singer, I don't know why he signed up for it," he replied and James raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Whose your friend?"

"Carlos Garcia."

". . .Are you Logan?" Oh wow, Carlos had bad taste in picking friends, this guy was a total nerd. Cute, but too nerdy for James to even _think _about hanging around or be seen by the popular kids eating lunch by. His eyebrows raised in slight interest (James must have guessed right), and he hugged the books tighter to his body.

"Yes I am, who are you?"

"I'm James Diamond, I met Carlos yesterday and he almost talked about you the entire lunch," James replied and James saw a little tint of blush form across Logan's cheeks before giving a shake of the head and smiling lightly.

"Yeah, he was upset that I got sick and couldn't come. . .so you're James. . ." Logan replied, now looking James up and down with calculating eyes and stern gaze. James frowned, shifting a bit uncomfortably in his spot as the brown eyes traveled from the top of his head down to his feet and back up to his face. What did Carlos tell about him that was making Logan give him the evil eye? He didn't think he made a bad impression on the younger boy other than that he was ready to fight Kendall if the blond dared to show his face again, didn't think it was that bad. Logan glanced back at the paper, "Whose idea was it for him to sign up?"

"Well, I asked him if he wanted to audition with me. Plus, we could use a lot of members and-"

"But he isn't a singer."

"If he tries, that's all that matters right?"

Logan didn't look like he was on the same wave of thought James was and Logan let out a huff.

"This isn't some trick, is it?"

"Trick? What kind of trick?"

"I don't know, everyone on the list so far is a good singer. . .and Jennifer is on that list."

Jennifer, who was this chick? Was she some troublemaker or something? Logan shook his head, shifting the hold of his books so he could take a hold of the pen attached to the board. He wrote his name, simple but more neater than Carlos' signature under Lucy Stone, James squinting to read 'Logan Mitchell'.

"So you're signing up?"

"Yes."

". . .To see if this is some trick?"

"I just want to make sure that Carlos has someone supporting him there."

"I'll be there and I'll support him," James said and Logan stared at James' face again, looking into his eyes with an emotionless stare. James felt his heart racing, that glare of Logan's was _really _uncomfortable and he wasn't sure how Carlos could be his friend and put up with this kind of weird behavior.

"I have a hard time believing that when you just met him," Logan said simply and James frowned.

"How's that?"

"Don't look like the kind of person that would approach Carlos unless it was to make a joke," Logan replied and James didn't know whether to take that as a compliment (because hey, he was saying he looked popular) or as an insult (because hey, he's also saying he looked like he didn't have a heart).

"Well, it's not a joke. I just wanted someone I knew there auditioning with me, that's it."

". . .Right."

"Do you sing?" James suddenly asked and Logan's eyes widened, glancing around before tilting his head downwards to his books.

"A little. . .my parents gave me music lessons when I was a kid," Logan mumbled and James nodded, though feeling nervous. That means he has experience, that means that he _could _give a good audition if he actually believed it was the real thing. Or if he was even going to audition for it, from the sound of things he was just going for support. Logan looked back up at him, "Do _you _sing?"

"I sing a lot. Won lots of talent shows back home," James bragged and sure, he wasn't making Logan's impression on him any better but when it came to something like music, James couldn't help _but _brag on how good he was. Music was his passion, made his heart thump with excitement at the thought of singing to an audience.

"Yeah, Carlos said you're new here. Well, welcome to Palm Woods High."

"Thanks. I'll see you at lunch, won't I? With Carlos?" James asked and Logan shook his head.

"Not today. Actually, I can't eat with Carlos this week. I have a lot of classwork from my AP classes and I want to put focus on that at the moment. I'll see about next week though."

"How many AP classes are you taking?"

"Four."

"_Four?_" James asked in astonishment. James could barely last a day in _one _Advanced Placement class, how the heck was this guy managing to take _four? _He must be smart, _very _smart and Logan gave a shy smile.

"Yeah, four. I'm shooting for valedictorian next year and that's going to be good for my GPA."

"You won't even have _time _for glee club if you make it!"

"Well. . .if I do make it, I'm hoping it could be used as. . .stress relief."

"And you're hoping Carlos gets in it too, right?"

Logan blushed, letting out a nervous cough, "Well, if he makes it then Mr. Rocque must be desperate."

"He's bad?"

"Well he's not _terrible_. But he isn't great, could use a lot of practice. Just that, Mr. Rocque was so perfectionist with his first glee club, almost _everyone _had some sort of training."

"Then why did they lose every competition if the members were practically professional?" James asked and Logan shrugged.

"Guess they had the talent but not the heart."

Pft, who needs _heart _when you're a star and making millions of dollars? Logan got a better hold of his textbooks. "I need to go grab a good spot in the library. If you see Carlos at lunch today, could you tell him my predicament."

"I guess," James muttered. What did he look like, some messenger boy? Logan didn't say anything after that, just giving James a look that the made the brunette knew Logan was wondering how Carlos wanted to sign up to do something with _him_. The student turned, walking down the opposite hall and James turned to look back at the board. Six future members, fourteen more until they had a great sized glee club.

* * *

><p>James realized that Kendall had to have been the biggest prick on campus two days after being tripped by the hockey captain and he was starting to get tired of having to come home with jeans so close to getting holes in the knees due to sliding onto the ground one too many times. Their encounters mainly consisted of one of them trying to trip the other and continue with their lives, like it was a game. James would sweep a foot out and make Kendall fall to the tile, Kendall would use his long legs to make James stumble until the brunette fell onto the ground. It wasn't a hockey thing anymore, sometimes the hockey players weren't even around to see Kendall either trip or fall and if they were, they either laughed when James fell or just ignored it when Kendall fell.<p>

James couldn't carry anything in his arms, Kendall would _definitely _try to trip him because of that just to see books and papers sprawl out onto the ground as James came tumbling after. James always made sure to try and get Kendall when the blond carried his lunch, so that way Kendall could walk around school with food stains all over his hockey jersey. Though, they never tripped each other when there was faculty or teachers to see and send them off to the principle. That and they never tripped each other around the stairs where someone could get extremely hurt. They had their own rules, though words were never exchanged. James didn't even know what Kendall's voice sounded like and he found himself hating how curious he was to hear at least one note from the blond's throat.

Same as always during free period, James was going to walk down the hall to check for any new signatures. There was another name that he saw yesterday that had been recently added, Jenny Tinkler and James had to snort at that because seriously? 'Tinkler'? What kind of name was that? Not going to be intimidated by that _at all_. He strolled down the hall, a little bit more quicker than usual since he asked (or more liked bugged) Mr. Rocque on how long the paper was going to be up and the teacher gave him an annoyed growl that today would be the last day to sign up before he starts sending out the notices. So anyone that wasn't on that paper now, wasn't going to be auditioning for a spo-

James came tumbling onto the floor from a well poised leg, only knowing well who the person was. He turned his head, Kendall not even looking like he tore his attention away from the bulletin board and James gritted his teeth. Okay, Kendall was going to get it. That bastard was going to get _so fucking-_

James' eyes widened, seeing Kendall taking the pen a couple of names onto the sign up sheet for glee club before letting it fall back to the board and continue walking down the hallway. No, no he _didn't_ just sign up. James sprung onto his feet, looking at the signatures to find that Kendall not only signed up his name after maybe three or four names that were not there before, but he also signed two other names after his. _Jo Taylor _and _Ross Carson_. James had no idea who the hell they were, all that mattered was that handsome signature from Kendall Knight was on his glee club list. Kendall Knight wanted to audition for _his _glee club.

"Um, hold it!" James called out, quickly rushing up to walk beside Kendall with the blond not even giving James a second glance as he walked. Rude much? "Just what do you think you were doing?"

"So that's what you sound like," Kendall muttered and James felt a cool chill go up his spine. That's right, this was the first time James actually made the effort to _say _something to Kendall and the blond's voice was cool and smooth, still having a slight tone of arrogance in it that made James just want to slap the blond. Yet, James wouldn't mind hearing that voice singing a couple of bars. . .oh what was he _thinking?_

"So that's what _you _sound like," James replied back and he saw that familiar smirk appear on Kendall's lips.

"Sound good?"

_Is that a flirt? _James rolled his eyes, "Just so you know, you just signed yourself up for glee club. Like singing and dancing."

"I was aware. Just so you know, I can read."

_Oh, a smartass too. Didn't see **that **coming. _"Well, because all of the other childish things that you do, I though otherwise."

"Childish?"

"Tripping me all the time."

"Well since you also trip me, you're also being childish."

"You started it!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Well two-"

_WHAM!_

James fell flat on his face, Kendall sticking his foot out to trip James and send the brunette to the floor as they were walking. James growled, head shooting up to watch Kendall's retreating back. That bastard is _so _going down this Friday. Going _**down**_.

* * *

><p>Carlos didn't really take the news of Logan not being able to spend time with them this week at lunch but was delighted that Logan was going to be there at the audition and took that bit of news with a shy smile and bashful laugh. It got James to thinking what kind of relationship those two had, and what kind of connection that they had to that Jennifer girl. There seemed to be a lot of secrets in the school dealing around the students that made James rather frustrated he was still considered the outsider and not too close to know the little information that goes on between the friends. It frustrates him but he takes it with a grain of salt, he wasn't here for the people. He was here to make <em>his <em>dream come true.

"What do we sing?" Carlos asked him, mouth full of homemade tortas and James glanced up at him. The Latino swallowed, little bit of crumbs around his mouth as his brown eyes darted around shyly, "I mean, is there anything we _can't _sing or what?"

"Sing Broadway," Camille interjected, bright smile on her face and James wondered if her name was among the few that he skipped to see Kendall's name on the sheet. Kendall. . .what was he going to sing? _Why was he even doing this anyways, shouldn't he be out, I don't know, tripping grandmas? Or hockey? Does he even sing? Bastard probably just saw my name and decided to join to mess with me. . .though I don't even think he knows my name. . _.and that kind of pissed James off even more because _seriously? _The guy was getting off on knocking James to the ground and didn't even knew his name. James glanced over at the table where the hockey jocks were circled around and eating their food with the usual obnoxiously loud behavior like before.

"I don't know Broadway songs," Carlos' voice broke James from his staring of the hockey team.

"Then sing Disney."

"Disney? But I'll just look like a little kid if I sing a Disney song!" Carlos said with a tiny pout and really, he was just putting up a more convincing argument _for _him to sing a little kid song. Carlos just looked like a big kid himself with that pout and it made James smile wide.

"I like Disney songs though, who doesn't like Disney songs?"

"I wouldn't know which one to sing."

"Which one's your favorite?"

". . .I don't know. . .Aladdin I guess?"

James' eyes widened at that, "You like Aladdin?"

"Well yeah, I mean, he was cool and he stole stuff and he had a pet monkey. Who wouldn't want a pet monkey?" Carlos listed and James turned more to face him.

"I was Aladdin for Halloween three years in a row when I was little!"

"Really? Me too! And you _never _went to Disneyland?"

"No, haven't. Not even Walt Disney World."

"Well Walt Disney World is like the three pound meatball sub at Vennie's, you need to at least sample the normal sized sub before you step up to the big show."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see about asking my mom about giving some money for me to go," James replied with a wave of the hand and Carlos bit his lip.

"So. . .a song from Aladdin?"

"If you want."

"What are you going to sing?"

Now that was a good question, James really didn't have time to plan. Probably Broadway, some big and stunning showstopping number that will knock the socks off of Mr. Rocque and crush that stupid smirk off Kendall's face. But he had to pick the right song, the right song that'll show just what kind of talent and skill he has and how much he deserved to be chosen. So for now, he gave Carlos a shrug.

"Don't know yet. Maybe a Broadway song."

"Oh, what if everyone sings something from Broadway and I'm the only one that sings something from Disney?" Carlos asked nervously and James gave a shrug. Kendall probably didn't know Broadway, not like Carlos will be the _only _person that didn't sing a Broadway song.

"Why don't you ask Logan?"

"He's busy, he'll probably just sing some song off his iPod the day of the audition," Carlos replied and James shrugged.

"Then do the same."

"But I want to plan!" Carlos exasperated, hands getting balled into fists and letting out a sigh, "I really want to do good, I want to impress. . ."

"Jennifer?"

"No. . .well yeah. . .but no. . ."

"Dude, do you like her or not?"

"I don't. Not like that."

"Then why do you want to impress her if she doesn't mean 'that' to you?"

"Because. . .she is important to me. . .could we not talk about her?" Carlos asked and James bit his lip before letting out a sigh.

"Whatever. . .I think I'll sing a song from Broadway. . .just have to think about the kind of song."

"I hope there's not too many people there. . .and I hope Mr. Rocque is a little bit nicer when we audition."

"I heard he made anyone that didn't make the first glee club _sob buckets_," Camille gossiped and Carlos gulped. James just rolled his eyes, an exaggeration. Just to scare him perhaps? James wasn't scared, James was far more than ready. He'll show Mr. Rocque the star that he was, the star that everyone would flock to and beg to be his friends. And he'll show Kendall too, he'll show the blond that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Look out, Palm Woods. James Diamond is going to be the next big thing coming out of here.


	3. Take a Bow

_Another update! And like I said, I really do love this story. And I managed to get in one last update for this year before 2011 ended and I go to Vegas for New Year's Eve. So Happy New Year everybody! And thanks to upallnightx, NoireVerteFemme, JoannaCriss, fuzzybuzz21, zazzyisadicctedtostendan, TheWritingGames, the voice of singing clouds, mgr95, BigTimeStarKid-1, amrice101, KendallSchmidt31, Love and Heartz, cellyjelly and child who is cool for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>An afternoon soak in the bathtub was what James did when he was brought home from school by Sebastian, his butler leaving to do his business around the penthouse. James had to prefer these moments alone by himself, these moments of solitude for him to collect his thoughts and to think about the day ahead. Tomorrow was it, the day where he shines. The day that he gets to begin on his journey to fame; those people at the auditions wouldn't know what hit them. He slouched more into the tub, the water coming up to his chin and he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he began to hum a tune. What was there to sing? What could blow them all away? James wasn't really sure, he didn't actually plan but smiled.<p>

Does it really _mattered _what he sung? Anything coming from his mouth will sound brilliant.

James got out of the tub, reaching in to pull the plug out and drain the bathwater. He stepped over to get a towel, water dripping from his body and rolling down the muscle in small drops. James grabbed the towel, drying his body off and tossing it into the laundry basket before grabbing his robe and slipping it onto his body. His hair was still wet, glancing into the mirror and running a hand through the wet locks before hearing a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Phone call for you, sir," the butler said through the wood and James quirked an eyebrow, stepping over and opening the door to be face to face with the elderly man holding out the handset for James to take. James looked at Sebastian, confused and began to raise the phone up to his ear. The teen mouthed, "Who is it?" and Sebastian said with a simple smile, "Your father." And before James could get the chance to hang up, his father began to speak.

"James? Are you there?" he heard the man say on the other line and James glared at the butler, Sebastian just giving an knowing smile and James stormed past him to the hallway.

"I'm here," James moreso grumbled than greeted and he heard his father gave a small sigh of relief. He knew the man was smiling on the other side of the phone, smiling that James was talking to him after one month has passed since the move. Then again, his father was always excited when the opportunity to be able to talk to James about just anything and James had to be there to chat.

"You know, you left your hockey stuff back here in Minnesota," his father replied and James rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I don't play hockey anymore."

"I know, you like normal ice skating now," James' father replied, a little bit sad and James tried to stifle the groan in his throat. "But you know. . .there might be an ice rink for you to practice. You used to like hockey a lot when you were little-"

"And then mom put me in figure skating. It's a better sport," James cut his father off and then bit his lip. It was a lie in his heart, he loved hockey. But his mother suggested that James would be better at figure skating instead of slamming people against the boards like some wrecking ball. And James _did _like to skate, he liked to do all of the stunts that came with it and skate at speeds he couldn't achieve with bulky hockey skates on but. . .he also knew how much his father was dying to have a day where he and James could go to the rink back in Minnesota and just shoot a couple of pucks into the net. But. . .James' mother usually was right, and hockey would have just messed up his face in the end. He needed his looks to get by in Hollywood, to be famous right? So ditching hockey for something he loved almost equally was the better decision, right?

James often had to say that in his head whenever he went with his mother, went with the winning side. It's the better decision.

"Well, do you want me to put them away in storage? Just in case you want to come out here and visit for the holidays or something?" his father sounded so hopeful, so pleading and it made James feel so sick to his stomach to hear the man's voice like this.

"No, just. . .mail it out here."

"I'll send a package from Uncle Vennie's too. You want some cake puffs?"

Cake puffs were so unhealthy, his mother took him off those things when he was eight. When he was still a chubby little boy with cheeks rosy red and tried so hard to make both parents happy instead of picking the parent that will help him get by in life. But his mouth began to water at the thought of those delicious pastries that were light and fluffy, cream sweeter than anything that he had ever tasted and he let out a sigh.

"I guess. . .but mom isn't going to like it," James replied and he heard his father give a sad chuckle.

"Your mother never likes anything that I do," he said and James remained silent at that, "Well, I have to get down to the restaurant. Just wanted to say hi and I missed your voice."

"Don't. . .don't say that," James said quietly, voice barely above a whisper and his dad chuckled again.

"Well I did. . .I love you, James."

"Yeah. . .sure, Dad."

". . .Goodbye."

"Bye," James said quickly, hanging up the phone and letting out a deep breath. He rubbed his forehead, giving out a tired groan and settled the phone on the nearest surface. He growled, looking out of his doorway into the hall to see Sebastian dusting his mother's collection of vases. "What do you think you're doing trying to get me talking back to him and getting his hopes up?"

"I shouldn't have to try and get an only son to talk to his father," Sebastian replied calmly and James frowned, giving a huff and storming out back to his bedroom and slamming the door shut. His mother won't be home for a while, busy at the office running her cosmetic empire which left James alone with the butler. And now, he was too angry to even see the man's face. No one was going to tell him that he was wrong, that he was being the bad guy. What he was doing was best for him, was the better choice.

And so James sat down on his bed to think of the song he was going to sing. Auditions were tomorrow.

* * *

><p>There were a lot more people than James could recall on the list that shown up to auditions that Friday. Most of them were off by themselves, trying to get into the zone of performing for a possibly only one man audience. There were only a few groups of people together, either chatting about the possibility of getting into the glee club or about what the day had brought to them specifically. Not any one of these people James deemed worthy enough, none of which had that face that could be seen in Hollywood along top celebrities and in the bedrooms of teenagers across the nation. He sighed, turning and shoving hands into his pocket as he began to hum the song aloud he was hearing in his head.<p>

To the left of him, he could see Carlos and Logan talking about something, Logan's hands on Carlos' shoulders and looking like he was giving the Latino a little pep-talk about something which was most likely the auditions. And to his right, there was Kendall with a guitar in his lap and strumming along to some random little chords. That irritated James, irritated the brunette to no end as he played a D chord, E, F, G, random and trying to make a little tune to sing along to. It made him angry because James wished he could play the guitar, wished that he could tack that on as an extra talent of his. Near Kendall was a blond girl wearing a hockey jacket and James assumed her to be Kendall's girlfriend, and he didn't even know why _that _was bothering him. Kendall had a right to be with someone, though he didn't see how anyone could be with that bastard as a boyfriend, but seeing the girl beside him annoyed James.

James didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't have a boyfriend. He never had a relationship period, it was always the spring fling, the summer canoodling, the backstabbing betrayal of a once loyal relationship by making out with the other half of the once happy couple. It never really amounted to anything, maybe because they never wanted it to, maybe because it would end up getting in James' way anyways. Think if he had a relationship in Minnesota when he moved to California, he didn't need that tie back to a place he tried so hard to get away from. He didn't need a boyfriend or a girlfriend, James was all he needed and James was all he'll ever need.

He had to tell himself that as he saw the girl lean on Kendall some more, smiling and so happy to be in his presence.

At least there wasn't any of Kendall's hockey friends here to be loud and disruptive, though James wondered if they even knew their captain was auditioning to be a part of glee club. He recognized the other person beside Kendall, the brunette with face doused in freckles and another member of the hockey team singing a soft tune that was too faint for James' ears to pick up. Did any of them knew that their teammates were trying to become singers and dancers? Or were they doing this in secret? He stared at the three, Kendall's fingers dancing along the fretboard and the blond head only focused on the strings and nothing else. That is, until Kendall glanced up and the two's eyes met.

Kendall stared at James and James stared at Kendall, those green eyes looking now curious and James assumed the blond really didn't know that James was auditioning as well. Again with James believing the blond didn't even know his name. Hazel eyes twinkled, green eyes gave a small glint of mischief and James just wished that Kendall was standing so he could trip the blond and dammit, Kendall gave a smirk James' way. That smirk, so much confidence and Kendall was asking for another challenge and James felt his heart jumping in his chest. He'll give him a challenge, alright. Give him a-

The doors to the auditorium opened, people's heads whirling to see a woman with clipboard in her hand and smile on her face. James quirked an eyebrow, "Ms. Wainwright? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello James," his counselor said and gestured to the clipboard, "I'm helping Mr. Rocque out with auditions, make them run a little bit more smoothly."

"Do you need help? I could look over some of them and decide who would make good members," James suggested and the woman raised an eyebrow at the student, glancing at her clipboard.

"You're auditioning yourself, I don't see how you could do something like that," she replied and James frowned. She sighed, "I'm sure Mr. Rocque and I have everything under control," she replied before looking at her board for the first name, "Kat Simon?" she called out and a young girl bounded her way over to the door. Young, possibly a freshman and smile big on her face.

"That's me!" she said and Ms. Wainwright smiled, moving to allow the girl to enter the auditorium. James slowly began to follow but the woman held out her hand to stop him.

"Only the person auditioning and us allowed in the auditorium," she said and James frowned as she closed the door. He glanced over his shoulder, Kendall looking at him with a bigger smirk on his face at the rejection and James felt his cheeks heating. He turned, storming over to wait beside Carlos and Logan with the two teens looking up at James confused.

"You guys aren't going to fight again, are you?" Carlos asked, worried and James shook his head.

"Only if he starts it first," James replied and Carlos sighed while Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't think you had something going on between Knight," Logan replied and James blushed at that, looking over at Kendall before back to Logan.

"Something like what? He doesn't even know my name."

"But he knows that you get bothered by him. Or at least riled up. And to someone like him, that's all that really matters."

James raised an eyebrow himself, "You know him?"

"For a while, kind of stopped talking to each other once he made captain of the team. He likes a challenge, always one to try something different since he gets bored with something he already has," Logan replied and then gestured over to the blond girl that was rocking back and forth from side to side by Kendall, "That girl over there, that's his third girlfriend."

"What happened to the other two?"

"Got bored. Plus, that girl was a lot harder to get and he chased after her. He likes the challenge."

James knew he did, he could always see it in those green eyes. And he looked at the girl, wondering what kind of challenge she posed for the hockey player, wondered what was it about her that made Kendall want to dump his previous girlfriend and chase after her. She seemed nice, not cocky like Kendall and looked like any girl next door that all the guys wished they could be the sweetheart of.

"How long have they been dating?"

"A couple of months maybe. I always see them together after school walking home but they're never together during school."

"Why's that?"

"Not sure, they just don't hang out during school. Maybe cause he doesn't want her to be too clingy when he wants to hang around his teammates," Logan suggested and James shrugged. The doors to the auditorium opened, an excited Kat running out with big smile on her face to her group of friends cheering how she made it in and James felt his heart begin to thud fast. He didn't expect them to be picking people right then and here, the thought was making him nervous.

"Dak Zevon?" Ms. Wainwright called out next and a brunette strode over, confidence in his step and into the auditorium along with her. James' eyes began to scan the crowd of people, now some of them with an equally sick expression as the audition process continued. He looked over at Carlos, the boy mumbling something under his breath that James couldn't really figure out but assumed it was a song and bit his lip.

"Did you guys see Jennifer anywhere?" James asked and Logan looked at James with wide expression the same moment Carlos did.

"Why?"

"I want to see what she looks like. Is she cute?" James asked and Carlos blushed, looking down at the floor.

"She's pretty. . ."

". . .Do you _not _want me to see her?"

"I didn't say that just. . .James-"

"I know, it's complicated right?" James replied and Carlos gave a slow nod, "You know, if we're going to be friends, I'm going to find out about it sooner or later."

"It's not that I wouldn't mind talking to you about it, James. It's just that I don't want word going around the school about me and her," Carlos muttered and Logan was looking at James, stern and annoyed but James tried to pay no attention to it.

"So you guys are dating secretly? Or you had a fling?"

"No."

"Then _what?_" James asked, really he pretty much exhausted all of the options that were possible. They weren't dating, they never had a fling, they didn't have a crush on each other, what was the connection? If he only had a chance to see her, then maybe he could better understand what was going on. The doors opened again, another happy teen racing out there to his friends to say how he was in and James began to frown. Maybe Mr. Rocque _was _desperate, maybe _everyone _was going to make the glee club. Including Kendall and James wasn't for sure he was going to like that one bit.

"Jennifer Woods?"

James' breath caught in his throat at the name, looking to see Logan and Carlos' reaction. Carlos was watching with solemn face as a well dressed and poised brunette girl approached and entered the auditorium. She looked popular, she reeked of popular status and James knew that the girl was probably a patron at the popular table at lunch. Maybe that was it then, maybe she used to be a friend of Carlos and Logan and she got more into the in crowd and left them behind. It seemed reasonable.

"So were you guys friends?" James asked once the doors closed and Carlos sighed.

"No."

_Well, so much for that_, James thought with a scowl and Logan placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Look, he doesn't want to talk about it. I'd appreciate it if you would stop bringing her up. When he's ready to tell you, he'll tell you," Logan replied with a bitter expression and James furrowed his eyebrows. The brunette continued to rub Carlos' shoulder, "Focus on what you're going to sing. From the heart, okay?"

"Okay," Carlos replied and James cocked his head.

"What song are you singing? Something from Disney?"

"No. . .Logan helped me find a better song, something that might impress Mr. Rocque more," Carlos said with a soft smile and James felt his chest grow heavy. He was actually _trying_, and he had help from another person. He forced on a small smile.

"Really? What?" James asked and Carlos scratched the back of his head, little bit shy.

"The Wizard and I. You know, that song from Wicked?"

"I thought you didn't know Broadway."

"Well, I didn't. But I have heard of that musical. And Logan was helping me look for a song with a sort of deep feeling and meaning to it that had a lot of heart. . .and I think that song fits me right now so I'm going to sing it," Carlos said softly and James gave a silent nod. He knew of the song, he knew of its context. But what was going on in Carlos' life that made him believe that was the appropriate song for him? Something with Jennifer maybe? Whoever she meant to the Latino. And James wondered what song was she auditioning with, wondered if the lyrics might have given a glimpse into her life that James was so curious to figure out.

Jennifer came out of the doors a couple minutes later, not running out like the past two teens did but strolling with sunglasses perched on her nose and tote bag on her shoulder ready to go.

"Did you make it?" James heard Carlos pipe up and the girl stopped, looking over in their direction and directly at Carlos. She didn't seem impressed that he was here, a little bit surprised but quickly growing disinterested.

"Yeah, I did," she said and Carlos gave a smile.

"I'm glad."

She said nothing at that, turning and quickly walking off down the hall and James frowned.

"What's her problem?"

"It's alright, she's like that," Carlos replied, giving a sigh and Ms. Wainwright peeked around.

"Carlos Garcia?" she called out and James heard the teen gulp loudly. He raised his hand and she beckoned him over with a gentle smile on his face. Carlos looked at Logan, then at James and back to the woman.

"Is it alright if my friends are there?"

"I'm sorry but there can't be groups to audition."

"Not auditioning _together _but like, watching for support?" Carlos asked with hopeful eyes and Ms. Wainwright bit her lip, looking at Logan and at James.

"It's alright if they're quiet. . .and if they don't mind auditioning after you so we can keep things moving quick," she replied and Carlos turned to Logan first, grabbing the pale boy's hand and holding them tight.

"Please Logan? Please?"

"You don't need me there to walk you through this, you're fine," Logan said with a soft smile and Carlos shook his head.

"Just be there and give me a thumbs up, that's all I'm asking," Carlos plead and Logan sighed.

"Fine," Logan replied and Carlos smiled, now looking over at James.

"How about it?"

"I'm fine with watching you," James replied and gave a shrug to go along with it. Beats sitting out here alone and watching Kendall with nothing else to do. She smiled, ushering the three boys inside the large room. The theater gave off a sort of warmth and excitement as James walked up the aisle to the section closest to the stage. Mr. Rocque was sitting at the table close by, tapping his pen rather annoyed as they finally made their way to the stage. He looked at James with an irritated expression before back to Ms. Wainwright.

"I only wanted one dog, why are there three?" he spat and she rolled her eyes, gesturing to Carlos.

"He wanted his friends to watch him audition and afterwords, they'll do theirs. Three birds with one stone," she replied simply and Mr. Rocque twisted his lips at the sound of that, knowing that the woman had a good point. He looked at Carlos, making a motion with his hand to get onto the stage and Carlos gave Logan a nervous smile and James a thumbs up before running up onto the stage as the two brunette's took their seats. Carlos was by the pianist on stage, speaking about the song before walking over to center stage and in the direct line of the spotlight. He closed his eyes, sucking in a soft breath as the piano music began a little ways already into the song.

"_Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change. Cause once you're with the Wizard, no one thinks you're strange! No father is not proud of you, no sister is ashamed. And all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard, you're acclaimed. And this gift -or this curse- I have inside, maybe at last I'll know why. When we are hand in hand, the Wizard and I._"

Carlos' voice wasn't like James thought it would be. The boy was doubting his own abilities, it was rich and strong, loud enough to fill the entire empty space of the auditorium and the voice itself filled with emotion and James knew what Carlos meant when he was speaking about it. He could hear it, that want and that desire to change. That desire to belong and James wondered just what was going on with Carlos when the boy always seemed so chipper and happy around him. Carlos was looking at the adults, looking for any cue to continue to sing but they continued to watch and he focused attention back to where James and Logan were sitting at.

"_And one day, he'll say to me, 'Elphaba, a girl who is so superior, shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixated on your verdigris, would it be all right by you if I de-greenify you?'_"

And James wondered why Carlos didn't change the gender or the name to suit him, he could see the boy blushing in slight embarrassment on stage at his word choice and Mr. Rocque raised his hand for the pianist to stop. Carlos gulped, looking over at the two judges and watch them discuss quietly for none of the teens to hear.

"Carlos!" the man's voice shouted and Carlos shook.

"Yes?"

". . .Rehearsals begin next Tuesday during free period and after school on Thursdays," Mr. Rocque replied and Carlos stared at the man before looking back at his friends.

"So. . .I'm in?"

"Yes," Mr. Rocque grumbled and Ms. Wainwright clapped while Carlos grinned so big and bright, like that moment with Jennifer never happened, like that fear of auditioning never existed. He hopped off the stage, running to Logan and wrapping arms around the brunette in a big hug. "Alright! Alright! Who's next, keep it moving!" he shouted in annoyance, pointing over at Logan, "You! You're up!"

Logan let his hands slide from Carlos' waist, giving a gentle pat and nudge for Carlos to take his seat next to James as he began to make his way up to the stage. Carlos was positively beaming, bouncing his knees as he smiled towards James.

"You were really good," James said, rather stunned. Carlos was, he was expecting some nervous floundering but the teen stood his ground and sung his lungs out, voice bellowing. He wondered if it was just because him and Logan were in here, maybe Carlos just has some stage fright when he's not with friends. That could be a weakness, James just had to think positive. He'll make it, he'll make it into glee.

The piano started, a quicker pace and Logan bouncing his foot in time with the beat as his eyes focused in on Carlos and his lips turned into a sort of confident smile, like this wasn't the Logan that he saw holding textbooks and Carlos' conscience. This was someone else, someone that knew _exactly _what they were doing and it made James nervous as can be. He should have volunteered to go ahead, at least then he'll know if he was in or not.

"_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me, I'm afraid your never satisfied~ Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend~ you're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive. No I won't sleep tonight_," Logan sung, eyes only on Carlos and James found himself growing confused. He gave a quick glance, Carlos watching with neutral expression as Logan delved into the chorus, "_Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight~_"

"He's good. . .real good," James whispered and Carlos blinked.

"Hmm? O-Oh, yeah, he's great," Carlos said with a shy blush and James quirked an eyebrow. Now was there something going on between Carlos and Logan he hadn't been able to pick up? He just assumed they were friends but now. . .it seemed like there might be actually something more than that.

"Are you two. . .together?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Carlos hissed, first time James heard the boy have so much venom in his voice. Carlos was still madly blushing though, looking away from James and James bit his lip.

"It's alright if you like him. Or if he likes you or whatever," James replied and Carlos shook his head.

"We're just friends, that's it."

"Okay. . .but it's alright-"

"Just friends!" Carlos snapped and James raised his hands in defense. Carlos' cheeks puffed, the boy looking away from James as the piano stopped playing and Logan turned attention to the adults once again.

"Alright Logan, you made it in," Ms. Wainwright announced and Carlos grinned, shouting out a cheer and Logan grinned as well. He made his way off the stage, Carlos bounding up to hug Logan and James shook his head at the sight. Something was going on between them, he couldn't wait for the time for Carlos to tell him everything. Mr. Rocque glanced over at James, giving an irritated eye roll and gesturing to the stage and James beamed. This was it, his moment to shine. He got out of his seat, Carlos slapping him on the back and a chirping 'Good luck James!' flew in his ear. He didn't need luck he was brilliant.

James stepped onto the stage over to the pianist to whisper his music choice and they nodded, James smiling and stepping out to center stage. He turned to face Mr. Rocque and Ms. Wainwright, after all he was here to entertain them not Carlos and Logan and he opened his mouth to bellow out the first few notes.

"_Out there, there's a world outside of Yonkers way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby. There's a slick town, Barnaby~ Out there, full of shine and sparkle. Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby. Listen, Barnaby~_" James sung, voice carrying through the auditorium and cast his gaze towards the center aisle. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Carlos and Logan watching with interest, amazement even at his voice and he saw Ms. Wainwright resting her chin on the back of her hand with contented smile on her face. And James felt like he was going to smile bright, he had them all in the palm of his hand, this was going to be easy as-

And the piano music stopped from Mr. Rocque raising his hand. James looked at the man confused, he hadn't even got to the good part of the song and he was stopping him?

"Enough," the man said and James felt his heart quivering. "Kelly, call the next person in."

"Wait, wait, what about me?" James asked and the man looked up at him, an almost spiteful glare in his eyes.

"I don't need someone like you in my glee club," he said and James frowned.

"But I'm _good_. I'm _great_."

"And I don't need someone like you! I don't need good or great, I need _excellent_."

"But-"

"Next!" Mr. Rocque shouted out and James stared at the man, face growing stale. He. . .he wasn't good. He. . .didn't _make it? _But he was the one that asked for this audition to happen! If it wasn't for him, none of these people that made it into the club would even have a club to audition for! He owed him! He _deserved _to be on the glee club! It wasn't, it couldn't. . .James stormed off the stage, down the center aisle and could feel Carlos trying to grab onto his arm and tell him to wait but James continued to storm faster and faster down the aisle, determined to just get away. He busted through the doors, breaking free of Carlos' grasp and turned on his heel to the left but fell straight to the tile floor with a poised ankle in his path.

"Kendall!" he heard a girl shout followed by a chuckle and James bit his lip. Not this, James was far too irritated to be dealing with this now. And what if Kendall managed to get in the club? That only made James more angry, didn't need someone like him.

"It's okay, Jo. It's a thing we do," Kendall said, not bothering to help James up and leaving that task to his freckled friend and Carlos. James broke away from them, looking at Carlos and Logan, their faces apologetic. He looked at the freckled covered face, the boy looking very sweet and charming though making James feel more sick to his stomach. Bet _he _was going to make it. And then he looked at Kendall, the blond wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and looking at James with a quirked eyebrow and the brunette felt his heart growing heavy at that the most. He broke away from them all, running down the hall with head down and ignoring Carlos' shouts to come back.

What a way for his first week at Palm Woods to end.


End file.
